TMNT: A New Life Style
by MAAFanfic
Summary: After the events of "The Experiment", Raph decides to tell Splinter why he and his brothers shouldn't wear clothes. Splinter agrees and the lives of the turtles will drastically change. Based on the 2014/2016 movies. Basically, the 2014 turtles will look like every other incarnation of TMNT. Sequel to "The Experiment". Warning: There are suggestive themes and "nudity". Enjoy.
1. Raph's Bath Time

**All rights go to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Warning: Suggestive themes and "nudity". Enjoy.**

It has now been a month since "the experiment" took place. April asked the turtles to take off their clothes in order to figure out why they wore clothes in the first place. It was awkward and uncomfortable at times, but she got a lot of good information out of the turtles. And out of fairness, she took off her clothes in front of them, which led to even more awkwardness. She didn't tell anyone about the experiment, because she knew it would be embarrassing for the brothers, especially Raph. "They've already had a hard life and I don't want to make it worse." April thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Raph was finished with his night training and he walked inside the bathroom to take a shower. He looked at the tub and thought about the memories he had as a child. He remembered Splinter giving him and his brothers bubble baths and how much fun they had playing with their bath toys. "I wish I could go back to those times. Back when there wasn't so much damn chaos in our lives." said Raph. An idea popped into Raph's head and he said, "Maybe I can relive those times. I just need to find some bubble bath soap somewhere." He looked inside some cabinets and by some miracle, he found a bottle of bubble bath soap. "How the hell did this get here?" asked Raph. He held the bottle and noticed a note on the back. He tore the note off the bottle and read it.

"_Dear Raph, I know it's been a while since we've talked, but I remember you mentioned how you loved bubble baths as a kid. So, I bought some bubble bath soap for you. It smells like strawberries. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about this, because I don't want to do any damage to your tough guy image. Hope you enjoy it. Love, April."_

Raph smiled and said, "Thanks April." "Hey Raphie, what are you doing?" asked Mikey. Raph was startled by Mikey's voice and he hid the bottle from Mikey. "What are you doing here, Mikey?" asked Raph. "I just wanted to know what you were up to." said Mikey. "I'm about to take a shower." said Raph. "What's that in your hand?" asked Mikey. "Nothing." said Raph. "It doesn't look like nothing." said Mikey. "It's none of your business." said Raph. "Raphie, I'm your brother. You can tell me anything." said Mikey. "I don't need to tell you anything." said Raph. "Come on Raphie, it can't be that secretive." said Mikey. "If you don't get out of this bathroom right now, I'll tell Splinter about those porno mags you snuck in." said Raph. "You're such a jerk." Mikey said as he left the bathroom.

"Thank God he's gone." said Raph. Raph made sure to check if anyone was coming. As soon as he knew the coast was clear, he put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and closed it. He then removed all the clothing from his body, leaving him completely naked. He turned on the warm water, poured in the soap, and waited for the water to rise. Once the water was at a decent level, he stepped into the tub and laid down in the water. He didn't expect some of the water to be displaced when he got in. "Either I'm too big or this tub is too small." Raph said to himself.

After laying in the water for about a minute, he took a sponge and started to scrub his body. He scrubbed the major parts of his body such as his head, arms, plastron, shell, and legs. The last part he needed to scrub was his feet. Unlike Leo, Donnie, and Mikey, Raph didn't wear any shoes. He simply didn't see the point in wearing them. Raph knew Leo and Donnie were neat freaks and Mikey wanted to wear something that matched his style. He took one look at his feet and cringed at the sight of them. It was clear they needed some serious cleaning, as they haven't been washed in weeks. "Maybe I should start wearing shoes?" asked Raph. He immediately changed his mind and said, "Nah. I don't need them. I'll never need them." He grabbed the sponge and got to work.

It took a few minutes, but Raph finally cleaned his feet. They now looked somewhat decent. He wiggled his toes and said, "Who says a turtle can't take care of himself?" The warm water caused Raph to become tired and he ended up falling asleep.

Splinter walked around the lair and checked on his sons. He saw Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo in their rooms, but he saw that Raphael's room was empty. "Where is Raphael?" asked Splinter. He looked everywhere and found nothing in return. "Where could he be? I hope he didn't go up to the surface again." said Splinter. Splinter noticed a light coming from the bathroom and decided to check it out.

"Raphael?" Splinter asked as he opened the door. He looked in the tub and what he saw immediately warmed his heart. He saw Raphael, the hot-tempered turtle, sleeping peacefully in the tub. He went over to Raphael and lightly stroked his head. "My son, I wish you and your brothers had an easier life, but I want to let you know that I am proud of you. Your anger may blind you, but you have the strength to control it. You care about your brothers and love them with a passion. You are willing to do anything to keep them safe from harm. And despite the world's rejection of you, you and your brothers have saved New York from the Foot Clan. Most importantly, I simply want to tell you that I love you with all my heart. Good night, Raphael." said Splinter as he left the bathroom.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't expect it to get all fluffy and heartwarming, but here we are. The main character I'll be focusing on in this story is Raph, but I will spend some on Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. The main plot won't kick in until a few chapters. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now. **


	2. Raph Hangs Out With Mikey

**Author's Note: This chapter will focus on Raph and Mikey's relationship with each other. Enjoy.**

Mikey was currently in his room, playing "Sonic Heroes" on an old Nintendo GameCube. He didn't own too many games, for obvious reasons, but he enjoyed the ones he had. He particularly liked "Sonic Heroes" because some of the characters in the game reminded him of his family. He constantly compared Raph to Knuckles, Donnie to Tails, and Leo to Sonic. Mikey even compared himself to Charmy. While Mikey was in the middle of a boss fight, he thought he heard Splinter talking to someone. Being curious, he paused the game and decided to check on Splinter.

As Mikey left his room, he saw Splinter leaving the bathroom. "Why is Splinter talking to himself in the bathroom? Maybe he's stressed or something." Mikey whispered to himself. Mikey walked inside the bathroom and he saw Raph sleeping in the bathtub. Raph was covered in bubbles and his arms and feet were outside the tub. "Oh my god. This is so adorable! I have to take a picture." said Mikey. Mikey then realized he left his phone in his room which bummed him out. "At least he doesn't know I'm here." said Mikey. "Mikey, I'm not deaf." said Raph in a calm, but threatening voice.

Mikey jumped up and gave a high-pitched scream. "Why you are screaming like a girl? Are you trying to wake up the city?" asked Raph. "No, it's just that I didn't expect you to notice me." said Mikey. "How could I not notice you? There's only one of you on the planet. Besides, why are you in here anyway?" said Raph. "I heard Splinter talking in the bathroom, so I got curious and I went to check it out. Then I saw you and…well…here we are. I swear that is all. Please don't kill me." said Mikey. "Does Leo and Donnie know about this?" asked Raph. "Nope, they are stuck in their rooms." said Mikey. Raph got out of the tub and said, "Good, because if you tell them about this, I will make sure you don't have a shell." said Raph. "Okay, deal. I won't tell a soul." said Mikey. "Good. Now can you please hand me a towel?" asked Raph. "Sure." said Mikey as he threw Raph a red towel. Raph dried himself off and said, "So, what do you want to do? You want to play a game, watch a movie, read a comic, look at porn?" asked Raph. Mikey was a little confused by Raph's nice attitude, but he said, "Umm, yeah. We can go in my room to do that."

Raph entered what used to be Mikey's disaster of a room. Splinter had to threaten him with extended time in the Hashi in order to get him to clean his room. Now the room looked somewhat presentable. Raph sat down on Mikey's bed and looked at the game that was on the TV. "If you wanted to know, I was in the middle of playing Sonic Heroes." said Mikey. "That game is way too childish and cheesy. The only character I like is Shadow." said Raph. Mikey sat down next to Raph and said, "Because he's an edgelord like you." Raph punched Mikey in the arm for that remark. "Ow. That wasn't necessary." said Mikey. "You asked for it." said Raph.

The two played for several minutes, until Raph suddenly realized he was still naked. "Mikey?" asked Raph. "Yeah Raph." said Mikey. "You're okay with me being naked, right?" asked Raph. "Of course, dude. We're mutant turtles. We have nothing to hide." said Mikey. "Then why do you wear clothes?" asked Raph. "I don't know. I guess wearing clothes is something I'm used to. I don't wear any underwear though." said Mikey. "You're right about that." said Raph. "Hey Raph, why are you so open to me when compared to Leo and Donnie. Even though you're naked, why do you want to hang out with me?" asked Mikey. "Because you were the only one who stood by my side, when Leo and Don complained about my nakedness." said Raph. "Right, I remember that. I hate that Leo and Donnie have to be so bossy." said Mikey. "They both have giant sticks up their butts." said Raph. "Knowing how they are, they probably use the same stick." said Mikey. Both Raph and Mikey laughed at the crude comment and continued to play the game.

**Next chapter will be all about Leo and Donnie. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	3. Leo Hangs Out With Donnie

**Author's Note: This chapter will focus on Leo and Donnie's relationship with each other. Also, I'm going to be making some character changes to Leo and Donnie. Enjoy. **

While Raph and Mikey were playing video games, Leo was in his room, watching an English dub of "Dragon Ball Z". He looked at how Goku was able to not only be an incredible fighter, but also have a likeable, easy going personality. "If only I could be more like him." Leo thought to himself. Leo knew his brothers didn't like him as the leader, but he also knew they would fall apart without him. If Leo gave the leader position to his brothers, it would lead to disaster. This is because Donnie is an introvert, Mikey is childish, and Raph is impulsive. None of these qualities make for a good leader and as a result, Leo was the only logical choice for the role. Being leader did give Leo a massive amount of stress and anxiety, but at least he had Splinter and his brothers to help him out whenever things got out of control.

Whenever he wasn't training or meditating, Leo spent some time on his hobbies. His hobbies include reading manga, watching anime, and creating online art. He even had a Deviantart page where he posted all his art. The art he posted consisted of certain aspects of his life such as the sewers, his weapons, his enemies, and his family. Donnie was the only person who knew about Leo's secret hobbies and interests. In fact, when everyone was asleep, the two brothers would watch Toonami and Leo would show Donnie his drawings. He didn't tell Raph or Mikey about this because he knew they would laugh and make fun of him. Raph liked to call him and Donnie "Freaks and Geeks", a name that was both fitting and insulting. And Mikey would never shut up about how Leo, the serious leader, was secretly a huge nerd.

Leo was currently laying on his bed in his pajamas, which consisted of black shorts. He heard Raph and Mikey laughing in another room and thought to himself, "I've been kind of lonely for the past few days. Maybe I should check on Donnie. We haven't talked much recently and I really want to hang out with him. Hope he isn't too attached to his computer." Leo left his room and knocked on Donnie's door. "Donnie! It's me, Leo. Can I please come in?" Leo whispered. "What's the password?" asked Donnie. Leo sighed and said, "I'll take a potato chip and eat it." "Come on in." said Donnie. Leo entered Donnie's room and closed the door.

Out of all his brothers, Leo preferred to hang out with Donnie the most. Unlike Raph and Mikey, Donnie never argued with him or annoyed him to death. Instead, he was calm, smart, funny, and a good listener. Like Leo, Donnie had a secret passion for anime, manga, and basically anything Japanese. It was the reason why they wore similar outfits. Whenever they were alone, they talked about their personal issues and how they wished they could go up to the surface to visit some anime conventions. Donnie was also obsessed with technology, sometimes to an unhealthy degree. He participated in online forums, had multiple social medias (Twitter, YouTube, Tumblr, etc.), and played online video games. Sometimes he would stay in his room for hours, sometimes almost an entire day.

"Hey Leo. What's up?" asked Donnie. "Nothing much. I just wanted to talk you about…uhhhhhh." said Leo. "What's wrong?" asked Donnie. Leo looked at Donnie's mid-section and said, "You do realize you're wearing a thong, right?" Donnie's red turned bright red and he immediately covered himself. "Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Leo. Donnie sighed and said, "Alright, I wear thongs. I wear them under my shorts during the day and I wear them whenever I go to bed. Happy?" "Well, as long as you don't show off your turtle bits in front of me, I'm completely fine with it." said Leo. "Thanks. So, what's up?" said Donnie as he sat down in his computer chair. "I don't know. A lot of things are going through my mind right now." Leo said as he laid on Donnie's bed. "Like what?" said Donnie. Leo grabbed a small basketball and started throwing it in the air. "There's the Foot, Shredder, Raph constantly pissing me off, Mikey not taking me seriously, the potential destruction of our family, the stress of being the leader. You know the usual." said Leo. "Yeah, I always get worried about what the Foot are up to, but they've been awfully quiet for the past few weeks." said Donnie. "That's what worries me. They could be planning something big, even bigger than that deadly virus. And if they do…" said Leo. "We'll be prepared for it." Donnie finished for him. "I just wish our lives were less chaotic." said Leo. "Me too, but no matter what happens, I'll always have your back." said Donnie. "Thanks Don. I appreciate it." said Leo. "No problem. And remember if you die, I'll kill you." said Donnie. "Wow, Don. You just had to ruin the moment by quoting "One Piece"." said Leo. "I could've picked a worse quote." said Donnie. "Really? Like what?" asked Leo. "If you use your head, you won't get fat even if you eat sweets." said Donnie. The two brothers started to laugh uncontrollably at Donnie's quote. "Okay that was pretty bad." said Donnie as he and Leo continued to laugh.

**Yep, I made Leo and Donnie anime enthusiasts. While most Turtle media has Leo with Raph and Donnie with Mikey, I thought having Leo with Donnie and Raph with Mikey would work better in the 2014 universe. Also, the next chapter will revolve around Raph finally telling Splinter about not wearing clothes. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now. **


	4. Raph Talks To Splinter

**Author's Note: This is the chapter where Raph tells Splinter about not wearing clothes.**

For the rest of the night, Raph and Mikey played video games and read old issues of Playboy. "Dude, that girl has a pretty nice butt." Mikey said as he showed Raph the model. "There's no way a butt can be that big. It's probably fake." said Raph. "How can it be fake?" asked Mikey. "Mikey, do you know what girls do to increase their butt size?" asked Raph. "Um, they work out. Or they get plastic surgery." said Mikey. "You're right about both of those things, but women tend to inject substances into their butts, like silicone." said Raph. "What the heck is silicone?" asked Mikey. "Silicone looks sort of like thick glue." said Raph. "And women put it in their butts?" asked Mikey. "Yep." said Raph. Mikey was disgusted and said, "Eww. That's nasty." "I know. Humans do some weird things." said Raph. Raph was starting to get tired and since he didn't like going back to his room, he decided to sleep in Mikey's room instead.

It was now morning and Raph woke up with a confused look on his face. "What am I doing in Mikey's room?" Raph asked himself. He then remembered what happened the previous night and said, "Oh yeah, now I remember. I should've locked the door when I took that bubble bath." He looked over at Mikey, who had his wetsuit pants pulled down to his ankles and a Playboy magazine directly over his crotch. Mikey was sleeping peacefully, so Raph didn't bother him. Raph always knew that Mikey had a bit of a perverted side to him. He was a teenager, so naturally his hormones would start kicking in. He started buying Playboy magazines, watching Pornhub, and he would spend large amounts of time "exploring his body". Although Leo, Donnie, and Splinter would scold Mikey for acting like this, Raph was totally fine with it. Mikey needed to find some way to pleasure himself, since he had zero chance of hooking up with women.

Raph got out of Mikey's bed and quietly left the room. He walked to his room and closed the door. "Alright, time to get ready." said Raph. He grabbed some deodorant and rubbed it underneath his arms. He then grabbed some red underwear and pulled it up to his waist. He looked at his underwear and said, "This doesn't feel right. Turtles shouldn't wear underwear. Maybe I should tell Splinter about this? You know what? I should tell Splinter about this. He might understand." After putting on his bandana, he asked himself, "Now where's my loincloth?". He looked around his room, but he couldn't find it anywhere. "Crap." said Raph.

Raph left his room and accidently bumped into Leo. "Sorry about that." said Leo. "Don't worry about it Fearless." said Raph. "Oh, I found your loincloth in the bathroom and I see you need to cover up, so here you go." Leo said as he handed the loincloth to Raph. Raph took the loincloth and pulled it up to his waist. "What were you doing last night?" asked Leo. "Hanging out with Mikey? What about you?" asked Raph. "Hanging out with Donnie." said Leo. "You hung out Donnie?" asked Raph. "Yeah, why?" asked Leo. "Nothing. Is Splinter up?" said Raph. "Yeah, he's in the meditation room. Why do you ask?" asked Leo. "I just wanted to talk to him about something." said Raph. "Okay. I'm going to do some training." said Leo. As Leo walked away, Raph thought to himself, "I know he's the leader, but Fearless trains too damn much. He needs a break or a better hobby."

Raph stood right outside the meditation room and saw Splinter cleaning some weapons. "Dad?" asked Raph. "Yes, my son?" Splinter replied. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" asked Raph. "What would you like to talk about?" asked Splinter. "It's about personal stuff." said Raph. "Then come on inside." said Splinter. Raph walked in the room and noticed how many boomboxes were on the wall. "Why do we even have this many boomboxes?" Raph thought to himself. "Please sit, my son." said Splinter. Raph sat down on his knees and Splinter asked him, "Raphael, is there anything in your life that is bothering you at the moment?" "Besides the Foot and the Shredder, nothing's bothering me too much. I've started to control my anger more, I've become more open, and I'm around my brothers more often." said Raph. "I am glad to hear that. I was worried you and your brothers would start to drift apart, but now I see your brotherly bond has only gotten stronger." said Splinter. "I know Dad, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." said Raph. "Then what do you want to tell me?" asked Splinter. "I don't know if I should tell you. It's going to sound weird." said Raph. "My son, the existence of our family can be classified as weird. Trust me Raphael, I won't be bothered by whatever you say." said Splinter.

Raph sighed and nervously said, "Dad, I…I don't think I should wear clothes anymore." It was silent for a few moments and Raph thought Splinter would scold him for saying something like that. To his surprise, Splinter simply told him, "Go on." "The reason why I don't want to wear clothes anymore is because well…they aren't necessary." said Raph. "Please explain." said Splinter. "Dad, we both know that we're technically animals, right?" said Raph. "That is correct." said Splinter. "And we know that animals don't wear clothes, right?" said Raph. "Correct." said Splinter. "And although we walk, talk, and act human, we're still animals. So, what I'm trying to say is that…" Raph said before Splinter stopped him. "Raphael, I understand what you are trying to say. And I agree with you." said Splinter.

Raph was shocked and said, "You do?" "Yes. When you and your brothers were only babies, I thought it would be best for you to behave like human children. This included learning how to walk, talk, read, write, etc. I also wanted you to wear clothes because I thought if you were to ever go up to the surface, people would be less frightened by your appearance. And I remember when you slowly started to wear less clothing. While your brothers preferred to cover up, you stopped wearing shoes and pants. It was then that I realized it was pointless to make you wear clothes. I knew people would look at you the same whether you wore clothes or not." said Splinter. "So, why do you wear clothes?" asked Raph. "While you and your brothers have a shell to cover your private parts, I don't have that luxury." said Splinter. "Right. That makes sense." said Raph. "May I ask why wanted to talk to me about this particular subject?" asked Splinter. "Well, April did an experiment with us about a month ago and she wanted to know why we wore clothes." said Raph. "What did she do?" asked Splinter. "She asked us some questions and told us to take off our clothes." said Raph. "Hmm, interesting. What did your brothers think about this "experiment"?" asked Splinter. "Mikey was totally cool with it, while Leo and Donnie thought it was weird. I thought it was weird too, until it made me think about why a turtle like me should even wear clothes." said Raph. Splinter thought about this for a few seconds and said, "I see. Starting tomorrow, you are no longer allowed to wear clothing." Raph had a surprised look on his face and said, "Really?" "Yes, my son." said Splinter. Raph got up off the ground and hugged Splinter. "Thanks Dad." said Raph. "You're welcome, my son." said Splinter. They hugged for several seconds and when they let go, Raph asked Splinter, "When are you going to tell my brothers about this?" "Soon enough. In fact, I have something planned for them tomorrow that I think you'll like." said Splinter. "What is it?" asked Raph. Splinter whispered to Raph about the plan and Raph had a smile on his face. "They'll never see it coming." said Raph.

Raph left the meditation room and saw his brothers eating breakfast. "Hey Raph. You're in an awfully good mood." said Donnie. "Yeah, I just had a talk with Splinter." said Raph. "About what?" asked Mikey. "Private stuff." said Raph. "Well, I'm glad you're in a better mood than usual. Me and Donnie were thinking about updating the security system in the lair." said Leo. "Boring." said Mikey. "Mikey, this is important." said Donnie. "For once, I agree with Mikey. You both know that neither of us give a damn about security systems." said Raph. "You two don't give a damn about most things in life. You're like two peas in a pod." said Leo. Raph laughed at Leo's response and said, "Look who's talking. You and Donnie are inseparable. You two even dress alike." said Raph. Leo ignored Raph's comment and walked out of the kitchen. "He may not know it, but we're all going to look the same real soon." Raph thought with an evil smile on his face.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long, but I think it was worth it. The next chapter will revolve around Splinter telling the turtles about his "plan". You can already guess what the plan is. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now. **


	5. The Announcement

It was now the next day and the turtles were getting ready for their afternoon training. Raph was in his room, looking at his loincloth and underwear. "This will be the last day I ever wear these and good riddance." Raph said to himself. Raph was getting very excited about the reality of never wearing clothes again. He hasn't been this happy since he went to the surface for the first time. He never gave any of his brothers any hints about the plan Splinter came up with. "They may not like it at first, but they'll get used to it." Raph thought to himself. Raph then left his room and walked towards the dojo.

When he entered the dojo, he saw his brothers sitting on the floor, waiting for Splinter to start the lesson. Splinter saw Raph enter the room and said, "Raphael, I'm glad you could join us. As soon as you sit down, the lesson will begin." Raph sat down next to Mikey and gave a wink to Splinter. Splinter gave Raph a wink in return and Mikey looked on in confusion. "Dude, why did you give a wink to Splinter?" asked Mikey. "You'll see real soon." said Raph. This only left Mikey even more confused.

"My sons, please stand." said Splinter. The four brothers got up off the ground and stood in front of their father. "What are we going to learn today, Dad?" asked Leo. "God, he's such a kiss ass." Raph thought to himself. "Leonardo, we are not learning anything today." said Splinter. Leo's heart sunk and he said, "What? Then why are we even here?" "Because I have an announcement to make." said Splinter. "Is it anything serious?" asked Donnie. "No Donatello, this is nothing you and your brothers should be worried about. This is something I have discussed with your brother, Raphael." said Splinter.

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey looked at their brother in confusion, while Raph had a smirk on his face. "What's going on with Raph?" asked Mikey. "Raphael told me about an "experiment" that Miss O'Neil conducted roughly a month ago." said Splinter. Mikey looked at Raph and said, "You told Dad about the experiment?!" "Silence Michelangelo." said Splinter. Michelangelo immediately went silent and Splinter continued talking. "He told me the reason why Miss O'Neil conducted the experiment is because she wanted to know why you four wore clothing." said Splinter. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey were curious about where Splinter was going with this. "After talking to your brother about this, I have decided to no longer allow Raphael to wear clothing." said Splinter.

Both Leo and Donnie's eyes widened and they simultaneously said, "WHAT?!" "That's pretty cool with me." said Mikey. "I'm sorry Dad, but you can't just allow Raph to walk around in the nude. What about modesty?" said Leo. Splinter sternly said, "Leonardo. My decision is final." "But Dad!" said Donnie. "DONATELLO. There is nothing you can do to change my decision." said Splinter. Donnie slumped down in defeat, as Raph had the biggest grin on his face. "Now Raphael, if you could please hand me your clothes." said Splinter.

Raph smiled and pulled down both his loincloth and his underwear. He folded the two pieces of clothing together and handed them to Splinter. "Thank you, my son." said Splinter. "No problem, Dad." said Raph. Donnie, who was standing next to a now-naked Raph, never felt more uncomfortable in his entire life. "For the rest of you, the same rule applies." said Splinter. Leo and Donnie initially laughed in response to Splinter's comment, but they realized Splinter wasn't laughing with them. "Dad, you can't be serious." said Donnie. "I am serious. Now I would like you to please hand over your clothes." said Splinter.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will consist of Leo, Donnie, and Mikey giving up their clothes. Awkwardness and hilarity will ensue. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	6. No More Clothes

Neither Leo nor Donnie could believe what was happening. Master Splinter, their own father, asked them to give up of their clothes, all because Raph didn't like the concept of clothes. For years, they were taught to look presentable if they ever came across any humans. But now thanks to Raph, all that was thrown out the window.

"We never should have agreed to April's experiment." Leo thought to himself.

"Boys, unless you want to spend all day in the Hashi, I suggest you hand over your clothes sooner rather than later." said Splinter.

Leo and Donnie remained still, but Mikey simply shrugged his shoulders and began to remove his clothing. All Mikey had to do was remove his sunglasses and beads, untie the hoodie from around his waist, take off his custom "Turtle sneakers", and pull down his wetsuit pants. Once he was done, he handed his clothes to Splinter.

"Thank you, Michelangelo." said Splinter.

"Not a problem, Dad." said Mikey.

Realizing he didn't have to worry about his wetsuit pants anymore, Mikey started to stretch his now-nude body in front of everyone. While Leo and Donnie continued to stand awkwardly, Mikey was having a ball being able to properly stretch without restrictions.

"Dudes, Raph was right! Not wearing clothes is the best! We should have done this years ago!" said Mikey as he was now doing a handstand.

"Mikey, just because you and Raph are happy about this, doesn't mean we are. I still think this is wrong and immoral for many legitimate reasons." said Leo.

Right before Leo was about to go into lecture-mode, Mikey knew what he had to do in order to shut Leo up. While still in a handstand, Mikey spread his legs out and delivered a nasty fart towards Leo's direction. Once Leo smelled it, he was beyond disgusted and threw a massive Raph-like temper tantrum.

Both Raph and Mikey laughed uncontrollably hard at Leo's reaction. As much as they loved their brother, there were times that Leo's ultra-serious persona would get on the family's nerves. And despite how many times they argued, all Raph wants is for Leo to relax and be happy, rather than him having a stick up his butt 24/7.

"MIKEY! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" yelled Leo as he tried not to look embarrassed.

"Michelangelo. Apologize to your brother at once." said Splinter.

"Alright Leo, I'm sorry for farting at you. It was disrespectful and childish." said Mikey.

"Apology accepted." said Leo.

Mikey then leaned over to Raph and whispered, "He still deserved it."

"Definitely." Raph replied as the two brothers gave each other fist bumps.

"Leonardo, Donatello. I'm waiting." said Splinter.

After a few more seconds of standing, Leo knew he wasn't going to win this battle and began to remove his clothing. All Leo had to do was remove his shoulder pads and wooden armor, take off his shoes, pull down his skirt, and finally pull down his blue boxers. Once he was finished, he folded his clothes and gave them to Splinter.

"Thank you, Leonardo." said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei." Leo said in an irritated voice.

Donnie was now the last turtle standing. He thought about leaving the lair and staying at April's place, but he knew it wouldn't work out. He didn't want to make her life more hectic than it already was.

"Let's just get this over with." Donnie said to himself quietly.

Donnie quickly removed all the gadgets on his body and shell. Next, he took off googles, shoes, kneepads. Then, took off his belt and skirt. Once he got to his shorts, he paused. This would be the first time he would show his underwear to his family. Leo already knew what Donnie wore, but Raph, Mikey, and Splinter had no idea. At this point, Donnie had a strong urge to run to his room and lock the door shut, but he just couldn't do it.

"Guys, when I show you my underwear, please don't say anything." Donnie said with a shaky tone.

"Ok Don. Just get it over with." said Raph.

Donnie closed his eyes tightly and pulled down his shorts, revealing his purple thong to everyone. He expected the sounds of gasping, laughter, and mockery, but all he got was silence. He then opened his eyes and looked at everyone's face to see their reactions. To Donnie's surprise, no one was chuckling, had their hand over their mouth, or had a look of disgust. Instead, everyone's reaction was a mix of wide eyes and respectful silence.

"That's it?" asked Raph.

"What?" replied Donnie.

"That's what you were so worried about? A purple thong? For God's sake, you were acting like this was a life or death situation. Besides, you wearing a thong is not much worse than me wearing a speedo." said Raph.

"Yeah Donnie, when I saw your purple thong, I was admittedly a little shocked. But then I realized, why should I judge you? I don't even wear underwear." said Mikey.

Mikey's response made Donnie chuckle a little bit.

"Donnie, no matter what you wore, we would still love you as a family member and respect you as a ninja. And you're a crucial part to this team, because without you, we would be lost." said Leo.

"Your brothers are right, Donatello. No matter what happens, we will always love you." said Splinter.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it." said Donnie.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey went up to Donnie and gave him a nice, big family hug. Donnie embraced it, until he remembered that they were all naked.

"Guys, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but I'm not the biggest fan of naked hugs." said Donnie.

"You'll get used to it." said Raph.

Once the four brothers stopped hugging, Donnie pulled down his thong, folded his clothes, and gave him to Splinter.

"Thank you, Donatello." said Splinter.

"Hai Sensei." said Donnie.

"Now then, you are all dismissed." said Splinter.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. For the longest time I didn't know how to write this particular chapter, but I think the final result is pretty solid. Next chapter will deal the turtles getting used to their nudist lifestyle and visiting April. Also, I'm currently working on the final chapter of Mikey's Job and the next chapter of Kasai: A Foot Clan Story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
